Mi vida
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Ray narra los sucesos desde su punto de vista.


Cuando nacimos nos dijimos que esperábamos un gran futuro para todos. Creceríamos para formar las familias que no nos dieron. Íbamos creciendo creyendo que nuestros padres murieron al concebir, no podríamos aceptar que no nos amaron. Y buscamos ese amor perdido en la única mujer que nos ofreció.

Nos mintió.

No era verdad.

Era un falso amor con esperanzas.

Ella es un demonio peor.

Entrego a su propio hijo como plato fuerte, plato principal, el de temporada.

Lo sé.

Porque soy su hijo.

Uno que no tiene mando al matadero cuando se enfrenta a ella por la verdad. Un cambio hizo un trato, ser el perro pastor del rebaño hasta que llegue el momento. Lo sé.

Ese momento será cuando cumpla los doce.

Mi deber era vigilar. No encariñarme. Evitar cualquier sentimiento.

Fallé.

Me encariñé con los otros chicos de mis próximos meses después de mi llegada. Mis hermanos menores de sonrisas cálidas y brillosas. Alcanzaron mi oscuro rincón.

Ahora planearemos en la vida para escapar con ellos lejos del matadero disfrazado de orfanato.

Planee un método para que ellos descubran la verdad. Ya que sus mentes infantiles no estaban listas como la mía para afrontar la triste realidad.

¿Soy cruel por querer extender la vida de su mundo feliz? O ¿Soy un héroe por no arruinárselo? Sí les digo ahora, ¿cómo estar seguro que en ese momento ellos no serán los próximos en cruzar la procesadora de carne?

Ya has hecho sacrificios para descubrir los rastreadores y como destruirlos. ¿A cuántos hermanos él de sacrificar para obtener mi pase de escape?

Estoy a finales de mis años.

Miró el calendario.

Tengo dos meses para acabar con el resto de los libros de la biblioteca. Estos libros me han ayudado mucho. Muchos han sido publicados hace más de cuarenta años, según la fecha del 2005 que posee el libro entre mis manos.

Norman y Emma ya saben la realidad.

Les di pistas tras la partida de Conny. Una pequeña de seis años, la sugerencia de mi madre. Es la forma más saludable de mi plan. Claro, omití eso. Mamá no se ha visto convencida de que le ayudaría a alcanzar los doce.

Lo logré.

Solo tuve que tararear la canción grabada en mi corazón para ella mientras lo pensaba.

Y tuve que sacrificarme para lograr mi objetivo.

¿Mi sacrificio? Mostrarme descuidado para que ella desconfíe de mí. Seis años antes de que Norman y Emma sigan la luz al final del túnel. Encontraron esa luz pero…

Volví a fallar.

No hay que dejar las pistas para ser descubiertos.

Ahora tengo que tener en cuenta las órdenes de ambos bandos. De una mujer que cree que sigo sus órdenes y de un grupo de amigos que cree que quiero salvar a otras personas.

Pero falla, tras falla, me volvió imperfecto.

Fui descubierto como espía.

Fuimos descubiertos para escapar.

Tuvimos bajas: un sacrificio en matadero, una pierna que se impone en un segundo intento de escape y mi maleta junto a la entrada esperando en el matadero.

Ahora que lo pienso.

¿Qué hacer de ella en sí misma?

Norman la llevo vacía sabiendo su final. Pero sí realmente no supiera la verdad, ¿Qué pondría? Sería el primer y el último libro que le, las fotos que tomará a todos como recuerdo y promesa que volverá a ver.

Pensamiento ingenuo.

Pensamiento feliz.

Pensamiento compartido con todos los que cruzan aquella puerta.

No ha hablado con Emma pero la conozco. Sé que planeas algo así como yo. No se ha rendido. Nunca se rinde. Mi plan, la ayuda para salir de aquí junto con todos los seres queridos.

En unas horas más estaré cumpliendo los doce años. Desperté como siempre, desayuné, hice las pruebas, almorcé, descansé bajo la sombra del árbol con un libro, cené y me bañe como siempre.

Todo como siempre.

La rutina no ha cambiado salvo que ya no espío.

Algunos pequeños como Phil, me abrazaron llorando antes de dormir. No fue una "buenas noches, descansa", sí, no fue "Te voy a extrañar", cuatro palabras, seis silabas, diferentes voces y tonos en la pronunciación hacia mí.

Brazos alrededor de mi cintura, otros me sentaron a la altura de mi pecho querí enviar por última vez.

"No, no olvides".

No puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera. Mi hipermnesia no me lo utilizo nunca. Lo sé, lo veo. Veo en las caras de aquellos que me abrazan, el rostro de aquellos que se traicionan para llevar a cabo un cabo la mano al matadero.

Suena el pilar del reloj en el comedor. Es casi la hora. Unos cuantos minutos. Y será "feliz día de tu muerte".

Me imagino un dia de mi vida.

–Emma -La llamé por su nombre creyendo que era la última vez que haría una sonrisa-

Era una vida tranquila y segura antes de volverse en un maldito plan de acción. Sabía que ella no iba a ser aceptada pero nada se puede hacer, ya todo está decidido. Moriré para que sean libres. Soy el como, el último sacrificio.

Me bañe de gasolina resguardada por años esperando este maldito momento.

Vive Emma, por Norman, por los que ya se fueron, por los que te siguen ...

Por mí.

Arrojé el cerillo encendido a mis pies donde estaba el lago de gasolina. Nunca pensé que ella se aventurara en un lugar para apagar entre sus palmas.

Me tomé el hombro con una mirada que nunca había visto. Diciendo que me has dado un nuevo mundo, una nueva solución.

Ella se adelantó a mis planos con la ayuda de Norman. Ella junto con los niños planea un nuevo método de escape. Planeo todo sin que mamá o yo me diera cuenta.

No lo planeo sola.

Lo planeo con su familia.

La familia a la que abandoné.

La familia que deje morir para mi propósito.

La familia que me aceptó con mis errores, la que nunca me abandonó, la que solo me perdonó.

Mi familia

Una bofetada por parte de Emma me trae a la realidad.

Me pide que ya no piense en sacrificarme. Me pide regresar con ella para escapar. Me pide seguirla, que me deje llevar un cabo por ella y no por mis ideas estúpidas.

No lo dice tal cual. Emma me llama miedoso por mi acto suicida por mostrarme aún dudoso con su plan.

Pero su mirada ...

Esa mirada ...

Lo dados.

Todo a mí alrededor se mueve.

¿O simple soy yo el que se detiene?

Mi ropa está en el piso rodeada de carnes frías, trenzas de cabello sacrificadas en mi lugar. No estoy ahí físicamente pero en esencia lo estoy. Mi antiguo yo está ahí dejándose consumir.

Las llamas son borrosas.

Rodean la casa que me recibió desde el bebé. La casa que me dio una familia. La casa que me gustaría vivir unos años con mi madre biológica que nunca me amo.

Una llama venta de la casa.

Se ve alegre corriendo hacia nosotros.

Nos quema con esa calidez. Nos envuelve para motivarnos. Nos sonríe. Nos guía para escapar.

No nos tomamos las manos pero sí nos tomamos el espíritu para dar valor.

Cruzamos al bosque.

Somos libres.

Gracias a esa flama llamada Emma.

Realmente tienes toda la razón, normando.

Tu como yo, no creemos que esto funcionaría. No creímos que sería posible. Lo vimos como una dificultad pero teníamos una Emma. Emma nunca apago su esperanza, nunca dejo de creer. Y ahora estamos así por ella.

Ella es la flama que nos une.

Nunca dejaré que se apague.

No dejaré que nadie muera.

El único que murió fue Ray, número 81194. El tiempo de vida de las llamas.

Ahora llegamos al bosque. Un nuevo amanecer nos recibe. Nos da la bienvenida. Nos sonríe. Nos felicita por este logro.

En otro momento este amanecer anuncia mi muerte. Ya sea por el incendio o para mi salida al matadero.

Me gusta este amanecer.

Es el primero que no cuente para los próximos días. El primero que alumbra mi noche perpetua.

"Feliz cumpleaños Ray".

Todos los niños que pensé en abandonarme me felicitaban. Cada uno con una sonrisa, no era un acto para hacerme sentir culpable. No era apropiado pero sí la culpa invadida.

Solo me gustaría acerque a Anna para disculparme y agradecerle el sacrificio de donar su cabello para el plan. Sé lo mucho que lo amaba. Cuando era pequeña, la ayudaba a peinarlo. Ella quería que creciera más. Quería llevarlo a la cintura, por eso lo cuidaba. Lo conocido. La última vez que enviaba sus palabras entre mis dedos era suave, brilloso, sin imperfecciones.

Ahora no estaba.

Y a ella no le importaba.

Anna solo me sonrió.

Me felicitó junto a los demás.

Ahora estaba cumpliendo doce años. No pensé llegar a esa edad. No pensé estar rodeado de gente que me ama.

Caminó hacia Emma.

Le digo mi sentir, le agradezco esta oportunidad y le prometo que no abandonaré a nadie. No dejaré que nadie muera, ni a ella.

Han pasado meses desde ese día. Ha pasado tanto frente a nosotros. Hemos sido cazados por diferentes criaturas, hemos sido ayudados por los enemigos que han resultado ser aliados. Nos hemos enfrentado a un peligroso pero hemos sobrevivido.

Hemos crecido como personas. Como familia.

Conocimos a Yuugo, un hombre adulto. Escapó hace trece años de su granja. Me llamó "Sleepy Cyclops". No confiemos en el principio pero Emma no dejará de apoyarle. Aunque iniciamos enemistados terminamos en una extraña relación padre e hijo. No como la de Oliver con Lucas.

Lucas era otro adulto sobreviviente del grupo de Yuugo. Vivía en Goldy Estanque con los otros niños ganado como Oliver. El crío, el entrenamiento para su revuelta. Ellos no estaban en granjas, estaban en una ciudad exclusiva para cazarlos.

Emma se salvó al incluir un Yuugo.

Ya que cambio con esa aventura.

Realmente era envidiable la relación de Lucas con Oliver, pero Yuugo conmigo era más de consejos y desacuerdos. Me enseñaba cosas de "adultos", consejos para llegar a su edad. Me hablo del amor especialmente de mi relación con Emma. De su antiguo amor, Diana. De arrepentido que no tengamos confianza para respetar a su amigo Lucas.

Lo entendí.

Le hablé de Norman y sus sentimientos por Emma.

"Él está muerto. Tú vivo. Tu relación con ella se puede sentir. Lucha por Emma. Vive por ella, vive para que ella viva y vivan juntos".

Fueron sus palabras

Pero ahora vivo por Yuugo así como Oliver vive por Lucas. Ambos adultos se sacrificaron para salvar a su familia. Es triste sin embargo estoy feliz por él. Ahora Yuugo puede reunirse con su primera familia así como con su amor.

Le estoy agradecido. Lo extrañaré.

Los meses pasan con el primer año.

Tengo catorce.

Él sobrevivió por dos años. Emma y la mayoría de nuestra familia también. Todos hemos crecido. Esta vez Emma tuvo la oportunidad de escapar. Me ha parecido gracioso.

Él convivo más tiempo con ella.

Nos hemos vuelto más cercanos. Discutimos pero no peleamos. La consuelo, ella me consuela. Nos protegemos.

Ella me quiere.

La amo.

Este amor es lo que se refiere a Yuugo.

Me enamoré de su personalidad que no ha cambiado como la mía. Sigue siendo ella misma a pesar de las dificultades. Es una líder nata.

Encontramos a Minerva y con él a Norman. Más bien, eran la misma persona. Norman no fue asesinado fue objeto de experimentación, tomó el nombre de Minerva como símbolo para su revolución.

Todos nos alegramos, lloramos al verle.

Lo abofetee y abrace junto con Emma.

Los tres estuvimos juntos una noche, como las noches de nuestra infancia.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Amo a Emma como Norman lo hace. No está muerto su amor por ella, estoy seguro. Sus palabras lo siguen señalando con su motivación. Pero ¿Emma que siente?

No me atrevo a preguntarle. Prefiero preguntarle sobre la situación. Ella esta insegura, ella me pide mi opinión. Le tomé la mano como siempre lo he hecho conmigo. La guio hacia lo que desea, una solución para todos.

Emma me escucha.

Emma me dejó las manos temblando.

Su sonrisa se vuelve triste. Le acaricio la mejilla en silencio. Observa cada una de sus facciones. Ha llorado tanto en silencio. Todos dicen tener un descanso pero nadie en la consuela. La abrazo. Solo yo puedo consolarla.

Emma no quiero que te preocupes más. No quiero verte sufrir. Te amo demasiado para verte así, me parte el corazón. Te amo.

Emma se aleja de mí. No lo suficiente para correr pero sí para apartar su rostro de mi hombro. Sus manos se centran en mi cuello, están parando cerca de mi antebrazo.

Ella tiene un rostro sereno. Me acaricia mi mejilla. Me sonríe de forma dulce con sus mejillas de rubor.

"Lo sé, también lo siento".

Me volví a abrazar sin dejar de comprender su motivo.

–Ray, aprendió amarte de otro modo. Ya no como un hermano. Simplemente te amo - ¿A qué me refiero creyendo que lo pensaba?

Intenta defenderme pero sus labios evitaron que hable los demás. Dudé unos segundos en mi coche, pero este es mi caso. Mis labios correspondieron, mis ojos cerraron y mis brazos rodearon su cintura ensanchada.

Emma, no quiero que pienses en nada que te preocupe, pero Norman siente lo mismo por ti y todo lo que hace es motivado por tu amor por ti.

No lo dije.

Esta vez lo pensé.

Tomé sus manos besando sus nudillos. Suspiré antes de verlo directo a sus ojos verdes. Tan brillosos y hermosos.

Le juré amor.

Me enfrenté a un normando por ella.

Norman solo me miro sorpresivo. Sonrió comenzando a reírse divertido por mi confesión. Una lágrima salió de su ojo.

–No sé sí es de alegría o de tristeza –mencionó sentándose en la esquina de su escritorio observándome- Dejo saber que Emma no me corresponde sino estoy feliz por ustedes. Realmente nunca pensé que ustedes terminaran juntos, de niños siempre se contradecían. Siempre tenía que estar en el medio de ustedes para controlar y no sobre pases con Emma.

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar las veces que peleaba con Emma siempre Norman estaba ahí tratando de calmarlos.

–De igual manera, solo a ti mis sentimientos por ella. Nunca me dije que sabría que iba a ser enviado. Guardia silencio observando sus manos que se enlazan entre ellas. Dio un suspiro antes de liberar más palabras- Sé que todos hemos cambiado al crecer, en estos años de sobrevivencia. Emma ha estado a salvo contigo y lo que tiene estado. –Según mar caminado hiciste mí. Colocar sus manos en cada uno de mis hombros.

Palabras fuertes…

Literal.

La guerra ha iniciado y cumplido quince años. Nos hemos dividido en tres grupos: Emma, se fue a los siete muros para buscar tregua; Norman, está dirigiendo el ataque; Y yo, soy la brigada de rescate.

Nuevamente hay fuego a mí alrededor, a mis pasos se va creando incendios. Anna me siguió con otros chicos. Me gusta como yo, como todos.

Aquí están mis hijos sollozando pidiendo a su falsa madre. Las niñas mayores que vinieron conmigo. No creo en Dios, ningún Dios tendrá esta crianza para que vivan sus enemigos los demonios.

Sin embargo, en mi mente observamos cada escena. Memorizando cada segundo. Viendo que cada niño ha quedado atrás para ir por él, ver cada facción de sus rostros ante la situación. Anna me toca el hombro, me sonríe para darte un respiro, pero no sé cómo lograrlo.

Respiró hondo. Les sonrió a ambos, Phil le revuelvo el cabello y Anna le abrazo.

–Si lo que sientes, tengas miedo, desconfianza, no querías que te destruyas, ni falso paraíso, sino… -Todo lo digo viendo a mi grupo no solo a ellos- ¡Lo lograremos! –Grité con todo mi pulmón golpeándome mi pecho para sacar todas esas dudas de mi ser-

Las explosiones, los gruñidos de los demonios que nos persiguen ya no se escuchan. Solo nuestros pasos por los estrechos pasillos que la Minerva original creo para nuestro escape en los orfanatos.

Oigo a pájaros a lo lejos.

Corro hacia la luz.

¿Está muerto?

Me pregunto cómo todos.

La luz es cálida, nos envuelve en paz. Los niños salen del pasillo. Sus ojos se adaptan a la luz. Todos estamos sorprendidos. Caminamos al centro de lo que parece ser un campo.

-¡Rayo! -Don agita su mano viniendo corriendo hacia mí. Tiene lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. Anna se acerca con Phil de la mano, ambos están como Don- ¿Es esto real? -Me pregunta- ¿Hemos llegado a la tierra prometida o estamos muertos y hemos llegado al paraíso?

Ellos esperaban mi respuesta. ¿Qué debería responder? Yo mismo dudaba estar vivo ahora.

–No lo sé –respondiendo sintiendo lagrimas rodar mis mejillas-. No quiero saber la verdad por ahora. Solo quiero disfrutar este momento, libre del infierno.

Nos abrazamos.

Pronto sonó otra explosión cercana. Miramos a nuestro alrededor. El plan debería continuar.

\- "Ray" -La voz de Emma viene a mi mente-. "Hay un último paso que debes hacer ... una vez que salgan destruya las rutas de escape. No queremos que los sigan".

\- "No te preocupes por nosotros -Ahora Norman robaba mi atención-. Te alcanzaremos".

\- "Ir a los siete muros para llegar a una hora mientras esté en la lucha con usted". Ella sostuvo mis manos-. "No hay mires atrás, no te detengas a esperarnos".

\- "Explota las salidas. No les des oportunidad de los cacen otra vez". -Las últimas palabras de normando.

\- "Te amo. No importa que pase, nunca me olvides". -Emma me abrazo besando mis labios-

Actualmente poseo dieciocho años.

Estoy frente a la salida de escape derrumbada.

La vida no fue fácil como sabíamos. Recorrimos el campo, había una mansión con una carta de Minerva. El huyó al mundo humano, nos dejó una última sobre el contacto.

Pronto la puerta de la mansión se abrió.

Minerva con aliados llego. Ninguno era Norman o Emma. Minerva nos preparó para un mundo humano ajeno a la empatía. Nos dio educación, ropa y comida. El campo se volvió nuestro hogar. Los premios de cada granja antes de los dieciocho años tuvieron lugar en una carrera profesional.

Anna era doctora junto con otros niños, unos ayudaban en el hogar, en orfanatos y otros en hospitales. Don se volvió militar. Era un momento para elegir otra guerra pero él quería continuar con el sueño de Norman y Emma: un mundo mejor para los niños. Gilda junto con otras chicas mayores se volvieron la nueva madre para todos los niños.

¿Yo?

Terminar más de una carrera.

Estudie todo lo que me pueda distraer de pensar en Emma y en Norman.

El día que destruimos las rutas de escape. Marque cada árbol de mi camino para guiarlos. Oliver apareció entre los escombros. No sabía sobre Emma ni Norman. O tal vez sí, pero no quería decirme.

No le insistí.

Continúe con mi vida pero regresó a este mismo punto como ahora.

Hay velas, flores, imágenes religiosas. Cada año los niños vienen a dejar ofrendas para aquellos que no han sido libres en este paraíso terrenal.

Saco de mi bolsillo la foto que tomé a Norman y Emma cuando eran niños. Caigo de rodillas llorando, rogando por ellos. Arrastro la tierra con mis dedos.

No era justo que ellos murieran y yo viviera.

No logro aceptar eso.

-¡Rayo! -Los chicos me llaman al darse cuenta de mi presencia aquí- ¿No pasas a visitarnos?

–No te hemos visto en la casa –Gilda se acercó–.

Afirmo con mi cabeza sin levantarme del piso, sin ver a los ojos.

–A Emma no le gustaría verte así –Anna me abrazo sobando mi espalda-. Vamos a casa Ray.

–¡Ah! Eso fue cansado -una voz se escuchó haciendo que abra mis ojos- ¡Ray!

Levanté mi rostro con lágrimas. Mis rojos negros cansados ahora estaban rojos e hinchados. Miré a la dueña de la voz.

–Anna… -sostengo a la nombrada de su manga, sorprendido- ¿acaso es…?

–¡Ray estás vivo! -La persona corre hacia mí abrazándome- ¡Estoy tan feliz! El estado esperando tu regreso -Emma estaba frente a mí. Sus ojos verdes derramaban lágrimas.

Me levante del piso. Yo a un lado de Anna caminando lentamente a Emma. Toque su mejilla para sable sí es real o una ilusión. Era tan suave.

–Tonta… -le dije- esa debería ser mi frase.

Lloré frente a ella. Entre sus brazos.

Luego lo supe. Ella estuvo atrapada un año dentro del mundo de los siete muros. Ella estaba consiguiendo la tregua deseada. Musica estuvo a su lado sin apartarse. Lo logro. Norman continuaba con la guerra. Acababa con los demonios que intentan abrir las entradas al mundo humano. Oliver escapo pero no sabía que le había pasado a ella.

Cuando sea por fin el regreso de los siete muros. Los demonios como humanos en ese lugar estaban casi extintos.

Los demonios que sobrevivieron tuvieron que aceptar el nuevo trato.

No comer humanos. Ni en su mundo ni el mundo humano.

Y los humanos ...

No hay que asesinar demonios.

Una nueva utopía se creó.

Donde hombres y demonios deciden por igual. Norman lo gobierna. Musica lo gobierna.

Emma se quedó un tiempo para ayudar. Así ha sido por casi tres años. Hasta que ella haya dado que era tiempo de reunirnos. Informar sobre el resto del tiempo. Volver a nuestro mundo de origen.

Encontró la entrada de Grace Field. La planeada para la ruta de escape de los que se quedaron atrás.

Ella salió, encontró a los niños jugando. Ellos la llevaron al campo. Vio mis marcas en el camino para ella. Entro al hogar. Gilda lloró a verla, Anna la atendió. Emma preguntó por mí, sobre mi vida. Se enteró que en ese momento estaba presentando en otra universidad.

Ella me espero aquí todo el tiempo.

Por eso, Anna y Gilda me llamaban para volver, pero no quería, porque sabía que ella no estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, siempre volvemos a la entrada al paraíso a esperar.

Han pasado diez años.

Donde se encuentran las ruinas se encuentra un arco oculto por la maleza donde los humanos cruzamos al otro mundo. En ese mundo, existe una civilización en paz entre demonios y humanos. Las nuevas generaciones saben el pasado y lo respetan pero no mueven nada para revivirlo.

Norman es padre de una pequeña aplatinada.

Emma y yo adoptamos a los menores de tres años. Así tenemos casi diez hijos adoptivos. No nos ha dicho que el sustento hemos vivido más que con más de cien personas. Además pronto tendremos uno propio. Un niño que verá un nuevo futuro.

Les canto esa canción que mamá me cantó.

Nosotros nos quedamos en el mundo humano, somos el intermedio de ambos mundo. Soy un escritor que narra nuestras historias como si fuera fantasía. Como nos muestra el mensaje, así como el mundo humano.

No quiero que nadie olvide lo que hemos vivido.

Y aún nos falta por vivir.


End file.
